heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timberly Loves Arnold
Timberly Loves Arnold is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis Gerald's little sister Timberly develops a crush on Arnold after he sticks up to her and lets her hang out with them. Plot The episode starts out at Gerald's house. Gerald and Arnold decide to bike ride to Tina park and Timberly wants to go along. Gerald says no, but Arnold says that as they are just frisbeeing it would be okay for her to go along. When they get to the park, Arnold teaches Timberly how to throw a frisbee. Timberly calls Arnold the nicest boy ever. At school the next day, Timberly shows up at Arnold's classroom and gives him a picture of a flower she drew. Everyone sees and makes fun of him and his new "girlfriend." Gerald sends her back to class. At the end of the day, Timberly asks him to hold her hand as they cross the street. Before Arnold's big game, Timberly sets up an "Arnold Lemonade" stand outside the boarding house. She tells Arnold's grandfather that she is his girlfriend and gives him a poem she wrote about Arnold. Arnold sneaks around the back of the house and meets Gerald. Gerald tells Arnold to get rid of Timberly, but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. He decides to break up with her. Just as he is about to "break up" with Timberly, Lila walks up and Timberly starts talking about how great Arnold is. Arnold is initially embarrassed about the poem Timberly wrote about him, but Lila thinks it is sweet that he would spend time with her. Timberly asks Lila to tag along to Arnold's baseball game and Lila agrees to come along. Arnold sees that hanging out with Timberly might mean a chance to get Lila to like him, and decided to let Timberly be his girlfriend a little longer. At the game, Arnold is watching Lila laugh with Timberly on the sidelines when a fly ball comes toward him and hits him on the head. The fourth graders lose the game because he didn't catch the ball, and everyone blames him. Lila and Timberly help Arnold up. Later, Arnold, Lila, and Timberly go to a museum and an amusement park. Every time Arnold and Lila get close, Timberly shows up reminding Arnold that she's there. When Arnold is gazing after Lila, Timberly draws him out of his trance and asks him if he has every has his feelings hurt. Arnold looks away with a guilty look. When they arrive at Timberly's house, Lila asks Arnold if he is going her way. Arnold tells her that he has something to take care of first. He tells Timberly that she is a great girl, but he was just using her to get Lila to like her. Timberly is not hurt by this and starts talking about waffles, telling Arnold that he doesn't need to be her boyfriend anymore. Lila walks up and tells Arnold that she hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she overheard everything. She says that she believes that he was gallant for telling Timberly the truth, but she was ashamed he hadn't told her sooner. She says that she still only likes him. She picks up her toucan hat and leaves. Gerald and Sid arrive at Gerald's house and Arnold tells them that he has lost both of them. They invite him to play baseball with them to which he agrees. They begin walking away as Timberly runs out. Timberly asks if she can go along and Gerald says no. She starts crying saying that he always says that. Sid says that it's okay if she goes along and Timberly smiles. They walk away with Timberly holding Sid's hand and saying that he is the nicest boy ever. Production Craig Bartlett wrote this episode specifically to put an end to Arnold's recurring crush on Lila and prepare for Helga's confession in Hey Arnold! The Movie. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Episodes that focus on Lila Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript